The specific aim of this workshop on reflux and pyelonephritis is to determine the relation of the two disorders, reflux and bacterial infection to renal damage. Recent prospective trials of medical versus surgical therapy will be reviewed in hopes that the results of these trials will allow us to develop a consensus as to the most efficacious treatment of vesicoureteral reflux and pyelonephritis. New attempts at any ante-natal diagnosis for earlier therapy of reflux will be presented. The mechanisms by which renal damage occurs will be presented by those who have worked on its pathophysiology and new methods of therapy will be discussed to determine the state-of-the-art in the treatment of vesicoureteral reflux and urinary tract infection, which will prevent renal damage from acute pyelonephritis.